


Oh, the way you make me melt

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Goo Lance, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as in he's a goo boy, friends (with benefits) to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance laughed, but not in his typical light-hearted manner. “I’m not exactly human.”Keith frowned. “I know that.” Lance looked unimpressed. “I really don’t care that you’re made of blue slime, Lance.”“All right, man,” a finger was shoved in Keith’s face, “how many times do I gotta tell you it’s goo? Slime soundsgross.”“I don’t get how goo sounds any better.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [a good song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHAVO_HLpE0) that kinda goes with this fic

Lance’s body was soft and slick, and, while wet, didn’t leave much residue, some of it sinking into Keith’s skin like sunscreen. Despite the lack of muscle and bone, there was a strength in his movements, one that Keith felt when he was pushed against the door as it closed behind them. Lance’s lips were pressed against his. He didn’t fight Lance’s tongue as it pushed into his mouth, he only pressed back just as hard.

Lance didn’t taste like much of anything actually, like water. But each kiss left a faint tingling feeling on Keith’s tongue that he couldn’t get enough of. He smoothed his hands over Lance’s chest, then under his jacket to push it off, tearing off his own right after. Lance’s shirt was always damp and stuck to his body, so the two of them had a hard time trying to pull it off. It made a loud, wet slap when it fell next to their discarded jackets, and they couldn’t help a small laugh between them.

With the mood cooled a little, Lance looked at Keith, expression more serious than usual. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Keith asked, blinking. Had it not been clear he how much he wanted this?

This had been Keith’s idea in the first place, this arrangement. It had started out as a casual make-out session when Lance had complained about “being out of practice” with so few kissable people they’ve met. It slipped out before Keith could stop himself, “ _You could kiss_ me _, if you want_.” He’d almost turned on his heel and left right that second, but it was out there, and running away wouldn’t take it back. Lance just stared at him in shock, then suspicion, but then he shrugged. “ _Why not?_ ”

That one turned into two, then four, then too many times to count, many ending abruptly when Keith got too riled up. Lance hadn’t signed up for sex, and he wasn’t going to try to push him. Not until he’d, in a moment of weakness, ground up against Lance only to find him just as turned on as he was.

(“ _Keith, are you…hard?_ ”

“ _Yeah. So are you. Do you want to,” another kiss, then a quick breath, “go to your room?_ ”

“ _S-sure_.”)

The sex was Keith’s idea too. Why did Lance think he’d change his mind?

Lance laughed, but not in his typical light-hearted manner. “I’m not exactly human.”

Keith frowned. “I know that.” Lance looked unimpressed. “I really don’t care that you’re made of blue slime, Lance.”

“All right, man,” a finger was shoved in Keith’s face, “how many times do I gotta tell you it’s _goo_? Slime sounds _gross_.”

“I don’t get how goo sounds any better.”

“Listen, I just…” Lance huffed. “I need to know you won’t...change your mind, halfway through.”

Keith didn’t like the face Lance made as he spoke. It wasn’t an expression that belonged on Lance; it was too sad and too afraid. He couldn’t find it within himself to feel offended at the lack of trust. “I won’t.”

A chuckle. “I guess that’s good enough.”

Lance tugged Keith’s shirt up and off abruptly, forcing an awkward, muffled noise out of him. With the shirt discarded, his back hit the door again and he hissed from the cold. Pushing off the metal, he shuffled forward towards Lance and shepherded him towards his bed.

As they moved, Lance, undeterred, started kissing and sucking on Keith’s neck. The slide and suction of his lips and tongue on his skin made Keith shiver, and he gripped Lance’s shoulders with such force that his hands started to sink into his body. He was about to pull his hands out, but Lance had stopped moving and was moaning into his neck at it, so he experimentally wiggled his fingers a little deeper in with some effort instead. Lance shook against him and mouthed at him in earnest, squeezing Keith’s hips tight.

“Do you...like that?” Keith asked, curious.

Lance snorted, “That was probably the least sexy way you could have asked that. But yeah, I do.” He finally looked Keith in the eye again with a smile and quirked brow. “Do _you_?”

“Do I what?”

Lance leaned in to mutter against his lips, “Do you like things being put in you?”

Keith shuddered and involuntarily clenched his hands into fists. Lance let out another breathy moan and laughed quietly.

“Is that a yes?”

Keith nodded shakily. “Yeah.” Lance’s confident face fell and his cheeks (quite literally) glowed a brighter blue than usual, clearly not expecting to be answered so bluntly.

“R-really?” His grip on Keith’s hips faltered. “Would you want _me_ to, uh…?”

“If _you_ want to, sure.” There wasn’t a lot Keith didn’t want to do with Lance.

“It isn’t…” Lance paused, backing up nearly an arm’s length away and looking nervously to the side, “Isn’t that a little too fast?” He seemed to wilt (or perhaps melt was the proper term) the longer Keith didn’t say anything. Keith knew Lance had insecurities, but Keith never thought they applied to situations like this—never even considered it, really.

Keith wasn’t good at this kind of thing; comforting people came about as natural to him as swimming did to a cat—and half the time he ended up somehow making it worse.

“Are you scared?” _Like that_. The question came out a lot more aggressively than Keith had intended, and he regretted it instantly as Lance looked at him in shock.

But just as he opened his mouth to backtrack, Lance got back in his face, wearing his trademarked challenging look. “I’m not scared!” he hissed, and pulled Keith flush against him by the waist. The action bent Keith’s arms at an odd angle, so he finally yanked his hands out of Lance’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck instead.

“So are we doing this or not?” Keith asked, trying to not sound impatient.

Lance stared him in the eye, judging him. After a moment, he nodded—before swiftly shoving his hands down the back of Keith’s pants. Lance’s hands were slightly warmer than before, but Keith hardly noticed in his surprise. He slid his hand into the back of Lance’s head, and Lance gripped Keith’s ass tightly in response.

“I’ve never—”

“Neither have I. Never got this far.”

Keith looked at him, eyes wide. “Why not?” He’d be lying if he wasn’t guiltily pleased at the news. Keith wasn’t _exactly_ the jealous type (though he wondered at how far Lance _had_ gotten), but being Lance’s first was thrilling.

“Not human,” Lance said vaguely, and interrupted whatever reply Keith would give him with a kiss.

Keith let it slide, curling his fingers inside Lance. He exhaled sharply when Lance brushed between his crack and grinded forward. Lance groaned as his patience finally broke and he stepped backwards, finally continuing their journey to his bed, never taking his hands out of Keith’s pants. Just before they reached it, Keith pulled his hands out of Lance’s head and reached down to open Lance’s pants and push them down.

“ _Some_ one’s eager.”

Keith gave a pointed look from Lance’s face to his dick, then back up. “Yep.”

Lance squawked, and Keith undid his pants and knocked them onto the floor next to Lance’s.

This being Lance’s room, Keith didn’t know why he was surprised that the bed was just as moist as his clothes, if not slightly moreso. He realized there was a lot about Lance that he never really considered.

They laid down side by side and only kissed for a while, pressing their bodies together until they fit perfectly (aided by the fact that Lance’s body not being entirely solid). To Keith, it felt like a century before Lance pulled away. He tried to pull him back but Lance climbed over him with a small laugh.

Lance pulled one of Keith’s legs up against his shoulder and held the other aside, leaving his cheeks open. Keith jerked his head to look away from Lance, blood rushing through his face. He felt much too exposed like this, but couldn’t help but feel a little excited about it at the same time. He gasped as he felt one of Lance’s slick fingers over his asshole—not pushing in, just rubbing in small, relaxed circles.

“You’re positive you want this.”

“How many times do I have to say _yes_?” Keith looked back to glare at him. “I want to do this with you, Lance.” Lance smiled dopily at his response, and Keith was filled with a surge of affection. How could he manage to flip between obnoxious and cute so quickly? Lance was going to be the death of him and the guy didn’t even know why. Keith didn’t know how to express his frustration other than plunging his hand into Lance’s chest.

Lance’s glowing face and loud moan were entirely worth it. His breath grew uneven and a drop of goo fell from his forehead onto Keith’s abdomen while some slid down his wrist where it was stuck in his chest.

“G-give a guy some warning, huh?”

“Quit stalling.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sheesh…” Lance attempted a sarcastic tone, but his voice was too breathy for it to really be effective. He pressed a little harder against Keith’s hole, hesitating again until Keith began moving his own hand, groping at nothing. He whimpered in response, and finally began to push his finger in, thinning it just slightly for Keith’s comfort.

Keith grunted, eyes shut and trying to force himself relax, only to jump a little at more of Lance’s goo dripping on him. This time it fell higher up, against his ribs, and it slowly slid down his side. He opened his eyes to see goo slowly pooling together against Lance’s chin to drop down onto him. Usually Lance managed to keep his shape, more or less, but the heat between them must have been making him lose his composure.

“Jeez… You’re _really_ …” Lance gave a quivering sigh and bit his lip.

In his distraction, Keith hadn’t noticed Lance had pushed his finger in all the way until he felt his knuckle. His eyes met with Lance’s; he was staring at Keith, awaiting permission. When Keith nodded, Lance started moving his finger around, pressing softly along the walls. It felt…well, like not much of anything; and when Keith told him so, Lance pouted.

“At least it doesn’t hurt, I guess,” he grumbled. He rubbed the rim with his middle finger for a few moments before poking it in shallowly alongside his first. “Still okay?”

The intrusion definitely felt uncomfortable, burning a little despite his best efforts to relax. Keith took a deep breath and nodded anyway. Lance started pressing around with his fingers halfway through. It almost tickled, and Keith’s hips started twitching on their own accord.

Lance stopped. Keith glared at him.

“If you’re gonna ask if I still want to do this _one more time_ , I’ll toss you out the airlock.”

Lance used his free hand to mimic zipping his lips sealed, before returning to Keith’s leg, rubbing small circles into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Moving his fingers again, Lance leaned down to mouth along Keith’s torso and up to his neck. His sucking and soft, gooey bites stuck to one spot in particular, and Keith’s face flared up with heat when he realized he was being given a hickey—one much too high up to be hidden by his jacket, and too far forward to be hidden by his hair. He should feel compelled to stop him, but he kept his mouth shut.

Keith moved his hand to Lance’s side, using his fingers to dig into soft goo. He felt Lance’s moan against his neck, and his fingers spasmed inside of Keith, brushing against a spot even Keith only managed to reach with effort.

“Lance…” he sighed, shifting his hips down towards Lance’s hand. He started moving his own fingers inside of Lance, trying to copy his movements. When Lance caught on, he let out a small whine and leaned in to kiss Keith while adding a third finger. It managed to slip in effortlessly, and his fingers began to merge together from Lance’s lack of focus. He kept his pace steady regardless, and Keith matched him perfectly.

Lance eventually grazed Keith’s prostate a second time, and at Keith’s weak moan, managed to press against it consistently. Keith wasn’t especially loud, but his breaths came in heavy. (Lance wondered what he could do to pull louder sounds from him.)

Keith grunted in frustration when Lance started to slip in his last finger. Lance almost pulled it out, but Keith gripped his wrist and shoved them in deeper. Lance let out a shaky breath; this guy would be the end of him.

“Lance,” Keith panted, “let’s do it already.”

With a smile, Lance murmured, “ _Impatient_ ,” against his neck. Keith shivered when Lance pulled his fingers out. They started to regain their shape, but goo still dripped onto Keith’s pelvis, just missing his cock. Keith looked down at himself to see bits of goo pooling and dripping along his body. Lance leaned back and picked it all up dragging his hand down Keith’s collarbone, to his chest, to his crotch, his wrist brushing against his erection. Lance gripped it and ran his hand over it slowly and softly. Keith glared up at him. Lance smiled apologetically and started to pump him in earnest.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. “Do you want to finish together or not? Because we won’t if you— _ah_ —if you don’t stop.” Lance stopped. Keith whined and bucked his hips after him despite himself.

Lance readjusted his grip on Keith’s legs, hooking his elbows under his knees. He pulled Keith’s hips up, resting them on his thighs. Lance’s dick rubbed along Keith’s perineum and poked at his balls. The texture made Keith want to roll against it.

“Are you…” Lance frowned a little, glancing down at the growing bruise on Keith’s neck and wincing, “Are you _sure_ you’re ready?”

Keith was quiet for a moment before reaching his hand up to place it on Lance’s cheek. Lance turned his head to kiss it. Keith’s heart fluttered at the action, and he smiled at him.

“If I wasn’t, I would’ve told you. Do you actually think I wouldn’t?” Lance laughed and shook his head. “Then c’mon. Unless _you’re_ not ready.”

“Oh, babe, I’ve been ready since we started.” Lance shifted so the head of his cock pressed against Keith’s slicked hole, and began to press into it.

The slide in was slow, and Keith did his best not to clench too hard against him. When Lance was almost home, Keith bucked his hips up, and he was finally inside. Lance’s moan cracked in the middle and he wheezed. He barely had time to adjust before Keith plunged his hand into Lance’s chest again. He moaned, a noticeable amount of goo falling from Lance’s collar and chest, and he rolled his hips, rubbing against Keith’s prostate. Keith bit his lips to hold his in.

Lance finally pulled out and pushed back in, doing so shallowly for a few thrusts. The bonus of having such a supple body meant that Lance filled every nook inside Keith, leaving him feeling satisfyingly full. The excess goo melting from Lance’s dick overflowed from his hole every time Lance slid in, traveling down his cheeks and lower back in a lewd way that left Keith shivering and his face on fire.

His hand embedded in Lance’s chest stroked against nothing, and Lance leaned forward into it, leaving Keith’s knuckles near where his spine would be, if Lance had had one. He started moving his hand to and fro inside of him at the same pace Lance went. When Lance quickened his pace, Keith’s hand followed suit.

Unlike Keith, Lance wasn’t quiet. His panting came out loud, his thrusts were sometimes followed by small grunts, and every other sway of Keith’s hand in him added a pretty moan. And every time Lance jerked forward in an uneven thrust, more of his goo dripped onto Keith with tiny plops. The combination of all these sounds sent waves of heat through Keith’s body, and he started moving back. Using his shoulders as leverage, he pushed his hips against Lance’s, silently asking for more.

“Quiznak, Keith…” Lance said, like he was on the verge of tears, “you’re gonna kill me. I don’t know how much longer I’ll last…” He couldn’t go any faster, but he made sure to pull all the way out and thrust in as deep as he could, pushing into all the places Keith wanted him.

Keith used his free hand to reach for Lance’s, and it was slowly enveloped in goo. Lance was barely in control of his form in some places, and his hand was one of them. His body was glowing brightly too, though not enough that Keith had to avert his eyes. He was almost like an illuminated swimming pool at night.

“Beautiful…” Keith whispered. Lance looked at him with dazed eyes.

“Wh-what was that?”

“I love you.”

Lance made a strangled noise and accidentally _slammed_ into Keith, making a loud moan burst from his throat. He paused, then repeated the action, smirking when Keith made the same noise. Letting go of Keith’s legs so they could wrap around his waist, Lance leaned down on his elbows and dug a hand deep into his hair, leaving it sticky, and experimentally pulled a little at it. Keith’s breath hitched and he leaned his head back into the tug.

“ _Well_ , well, well—”

“Don’t ruin this, Lance,” Keith groused. He stifled another noise when Lance drove hard into him again. Lance laughed a little before returning to his previous pace, taking Keith’s free hand back in his. He didn’t stop gently tugging Keith’s hair with each swing of his hips, though, grinning as Keith gasped every time.

But Lance’s thrusts soon got shakier and more unsteady, and his moans came out more like cries. He looked Keith in the eye, and with a desperate breath, kissed him hard. Keith made an appreciative noise and kissed back, breathing fast through his nose.

“Keith,” Lance whispered into his mouth, “Keith, I gotta…”

Keith nodded, gulping. “Me too, just…keep going.”

“What—”

“Keep going,” he growled before kissing Lance again. He freed his hand from Lance’s grasp and sunk it into Lance’s shoulder. Lance groaned, and more goo fell onto Keith’s face, a little splatter of it forcing one dark eye shut.

It only took a few more moments before Lance came inside him with a shout, gripping the hair near Keith’s scalp hard, more goo spilling in and pouring outside of Keith than before. Then, before Keith realized what was happening, he was dropped back on the bed, and his dick was surrounded by something warm and wet. He let out a surprised moan at the sensation, then a quieter one at the feeling of goo sluggishly flowing out of him as Lance sucked him off.

Lance didn’t stop Keith from bucking his hips up deeper into his mouth, only sucked harder as he rubbed the base of his dick. It didn’t take long for Keith to come, and Lance made a show of enjoying the taste, licking his lips afterwards with a satisfied grin.

It was quiet as they took each other in. Lance had stopped glowing now, leaving the room illuminated by only the Castle’s ambient low light. Lance’s gaze was stuck on the goo in Keith’s ass, and he eventually gently pressed his fingers back in to absorb as much of it back as possible. He smiled apologetically at Keith’s small whimper, then moved on to the goo covering the rest of his body.

Once Keith was as cleaned up as he could be without taking a shower, Lance lied down beside him, resting his head on Keith’s chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith let out a brief chuckle; of course Lance would be a cuddler.

“Did you mean it?” he asked.

Keith blinked hard. “…Mean what?”

“That you love me.”

Keith’s breath stopped for a moment when he realized he’d actually said that out loud. Stupid, stupid, stupid… He should have known it would have ended like this. Rubbing his face with his hand, he sighed an affirmative. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable rejection. Who knows—maybe Lance would even make fun of him.

Lance leaned up, grinning and laughing smugly. “I mean, you wouldn’t be the _first_.” He dropped the look when Keith only turned away on his side and away from his arms without an answer. Lance huffed another laugh and curled himself around Keith’s back. He didn’t flinch when the boy in his arms tensed up.

“If it makes you feel better,” Lance murmured into his neck, nuzzling into Keith’s long hair, “I kinda feel the same way.”

Keith looked over his shoulder at him, eyes wide with hope. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Lance’s smile was genuine, almost shy, this time. He sat up and pulled up the blanket kicked at the end of the bed, wrapping both it and himself back around Keith. “I love you, too.”

Lance yawned, sounding ready for sleep in the nice afterglow, but Keith wouldn’t let him. Not without answers. He turned around in his arms, pressing their foreheads together.

“How long?” he demanded.

“Ugh…” Lance sighed, knowing he wouldn’t sleep until Keith was satisfied. “Since a little while before you dropped out of the Garrison?” He laughed a little. “I was so mad when you left.”

Since the Garrison? Keith flushed; much longer than he’d had feelings for Lance. He almost felt guilty for it. “Why were you mad?”

“I hated you for years before realizing I had a crush on you, and just as I was finally getting ready to do something about it, you disappear. How would _you_ feel?”

Keith grimaced at the thought. “That’s…fair, I guess.” Lance snorted.

“What about you?” Lance kissed him on the nose, then burrowed into the space under his chin, giving an extra peck to hickey on Keith’s neck.

Keith let out a heavy breath, “I don't know, but…” he reached out, cupping Lance's cheek and pulling him up to stare into his eyes, “when the Castle was corrupted, when you were about to be launched into space, I thought that a piece of me was going to be ripped away with you… I didn't want to lose you… That’s when I realized how I felt.”

Lance was silent at his confession, just stared at him in awe, glowing brightly. Keith had to blink as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

“That’s…” Lance cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly, “Wow.”

Keith was worried it was too much, but Lance continued with a grin, “But that means I’ve loved you longer, which makes _me_ the better boyfriend.” Keith’s heart fluttered.

“Boyfriend…?”

“W-well, I mean, if you want to be,” Lance sputtered, “Boyfriends, that is.”

“Yeah, I do.” Keith smiled at Lance and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you _more_.”

“I’m not doing this with you.”

Lance smirked, “Oh, but there’s a lot of other things you want to do with me, aren’t there? You wanna do _me_ next ti—?” Keith groaned and pushed Lance’s laughing face away.

“Go to sleep, Lance.”

“What about this; did you know I can split into _two_?”

“What?”

A snicker, “Good night, babe.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you _most_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to jessie and london for beta-ing this for me


End file.
